18 Kwietnia 2001
TVP 1 6.30 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Moje miasteczko (27) - serial przygod. 9.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 9.40 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Barnaby Jones (12) - serial krymin. 10.55 ZUS radzi - magazyn poradnik. 11.05 Dzień jak co dzień. Dyskoteka - cykl dok. 11.15 Po prostu paragraf. Nie tylko obrączki - program edukac. 11.35 Drogowskaz - magazyn o pracy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Chcemy pomóc - magazyn 12.45 Klan (460) - telenowela 13.10 Z plecakiem i walizką. Cywilizacja i natura 13.30 Bocznymi drogami. Szlakiem Węgrzyna (10) - magazyn 13.50 O czym szumią wierzby 14.20 The Lost Secret (27) - kurs języka angielskiego 14.35 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Bezpieczna Jedynka 15.30 Gospodraka - magazyn gospodarczy 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1354) - telenowela 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Klan (461) - telenowela 18.00 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 18.30 Marzenia do spełnienia (13) - serial obycz. 19.00 Wieczorynka. Ropuszy zwiad 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Okruchy życia. Diabeł adwokata - dramat obycz., USA 21.45 Oblicza mediów 22.10 Kronika kryminalna 22.30 Monitor Wiadomości 23.05 Zrozumieć pamięć 23.35 Gorąco polecam. Bagaż życia - film obycz., Belgia 1.15 Czas na komputer - magazyn komputerowy 1.35 Czas na antyki. Amsterdam - felieton 1.55 Kompozytorzy. Jerzy Fryderyk Haendel - program edukac. 2.05 Sztuka chóralnego śpiewu (3) - program edukac. 2.25 Oczywiste nieoczywiste. Kultura Ormian 2.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (313) - telenowela 9.00 Morten Korch - Nad Spokojną Wodą (17,18) - serial obycz. 9.55 Cena ryzyka 2. Zatopiony w kilka chwil (4) - serial dok. 10.20 Kapelusz pana Anatola - komedia obycz.. Polska 11.50 Familiada - teleturniej 12.20 Tata Show - program rozryw. 13.20 Ich pięcioro (8) - serial dla młodzieży 14.05 Zwierzakom na ratunek (7)- serial przygod. 14.25 Ale heca - program dla dzieci 14.50 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna. O języku Witkacego 15.10 Miami Sands (49) - serial obycz. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sukces (29,30) - serial obycz. 17.10 Moje studia w Dusseldorfie - program public. 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 19.00 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.30 Parafia w Kleszczowie 20.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 20.55 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Polska XXI wieku - program public. 21.50 Bezbronna - thriller, USA 23.40 Auto - magazyn motor. 0.05 Wojownicy Hitlera. Canaris - spiskowiec - film dok. 0.50 Jesteś cudowna (7-ost.) - serial obycz. 1.40 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 2.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Quasimodo - serial anim. 7.30 Kłopoty z Zosią - serial anim. 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Królowa serc - serial 9.30 Bliżej prawa - magazyn 9.45 To jest temat - rep. 10.00 W labiryncie - telenowela 10.30 Panorama morza 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Viper - serial fab. 12.00 Telenowyny 12.15 Kabaret Przechowalnia 13.00 Podróże kolejami Europy - serial dok. 13.30 Kowalski i Szmidt - mag. 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - serial fab. 14.35 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Reportaż z koncertu 15.30 Masz prawo być bezpieczny 15.50 Rodno zemia 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Studio Trójki 16.30 Wśród przyjaciół 16.50 "Cyrkowcy" - serial 17.15 Studio Trójki 17.30 Temat wiejski 17.50 Kwiaty i ogrody 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt 18.30 Zderzenia 19.00 Polskie drogi - serial fab. 20.30 Telekurier 21.00 Grown up - sitcom 21.30 Panorama 21.40 "Z wędką" 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Rozmowa dnia 22.35 Bliżej prawa 22.45 Telenowyny 23.00 Zderzenia 23.25 Motorsport 23.45 Magazyn Kociewski 0.05 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Casper (17) - serial anim. 7.25 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.40 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial przygodowy 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (62) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (244) - telenowela 10.20 Fiorella (177) - serial obycz. 11.15 Słodka trucizna (72) - serial obycz. 12.05 Przyjaciele (112) - serial komed. 12.35 Adam i Ewa (86) - serial obycz. 13.05 Zerwane więzi - talk show 14.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 15.00 Pokemon (95) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Słoneczny patrol (144) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (63) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (178) - serial obycz. 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (245) - telenowela 20.00 Dwa światy - reality show 20.40 Skrót Ligi Mistrzów - ćwierćfinał 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie meczu) 22.35 Nagi patrol (13) - serial komed. 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze - magazyn 23.55 Skrót Ligi Mistrzów - ćwierćfinał 1.00 Grona gniewu - dramat społecz., USA 3.30 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.45 Kropka nad i 6.00 Kamila - serial obycz. 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość - serial obycz. 7.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 8.15 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 9.05 W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial anim. 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show. 12.00 Maraton uśmiechu 12.30 Trzy małe duszki - serial anim. 13.00 Oliver Twist - serial anim. 13.25 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 13.50 W 80 dni dookoła świata - serial anim. 14.15 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozryw. 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - serial obycz. 17.15 Telegra - psychozabawa 17.45 Big Brother. W cztery oczy - reality show 18.15 Rozmowy wtoku-talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.45 Ścigany - serial sensac. 21.45 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obycz. 22.45 TVN Fakty 22.55 Nocne rozmowy w toku - talk show 23.40 Big Brother. Extra - reality show 0.25 Detektyw - serial dok. 0.55 Ścigany - serial sensac. TV 4 6.00 Muzyczny VIP - mag. muzyczny 7.00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 7.30 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 8.30 Super Mario Brothers - serial dla dzieci 9.00 Saber Rider - serial anim. 9.30 Był sobie złodziej - serial 10.20 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte - serial 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11.30 Przygody rodziny Addamsów (l) - serial 12.00 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 12.30 Diagnoza morderstwo - serial 13.25 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 13.55 Muzyczny VIP 14.45 Muzyczne listy - prog. muzyczny 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. 16.15 Spiderman - serial anim. 16.45 Jak dwie krople czekolady - serial 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Ja się zastrzelę! - serial 18.30 Pacific Blue - serial 19.30 Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze? - serial 20.00 Z archiwum X - serial 21.00 Ten drugi - serial 22.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 22.30 Dziennik 22.45 Życie jak sen - serial 23.15 Dwa światy - reality show 0.00 Terminator 2. dzień rozrachunku - film SF, USA 2.40 Spotkajmy się - magazyn 3.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 4.10 Strefa P - prog. muzyczny 5.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki 9.30 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.00 Izabella - telenowela 10.50 Perła (1) - telenowela 11.40 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 12.25 Teleshopping 13.25 Medicopter 117 2 - serial 14.20 Izabella - telenowela 15.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 17.35 Medicopter 117 2 - serial 18.30 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.00 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial 20.00 Lodowe piekło - film katastrof.. USA 21.50 52 minuty. Kobiety w natarciu - reportaż 22.50 Śmiertelny pocałunek - dramat sensac.. USA 0.30 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 1.20 Lodowe piekło - film katastrof., USA 2.50 Śmiertelny pocałunek - dramat sensac., USA 4.20 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Adam jest nasz - film dok. 06:30 Kawa czy herbata; w tym Wiadomości:6.30,7.00,7.25 oraz 6.55 Giełda 07:30 Wieści polonijne; powt. 07:45 Kawa czy herbata 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:40 Klan; odc. 448; telenowela TVP 09:05 Teleranek; program dla dzieci; powt. 09:30 Sukces; odc. 2 /36/; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Andrzej Kostenko; wyk: Dorota Deląg, Piotr Machalica, Andrzej Pieczyński, Marzena Trybała; powt. 10:00 Forum Polonijne; program publicystyczny 11:00 XXVII Ogólnopolskie Spotkania Zamkowe-Śpiewajmy poezję; relacja z koncertu laureatów; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 U wód...; Leśne uzdrowisko - W krainie stu jezior 12:25 Folkowe nuty; Kapela z Janowa Lubelskiego 12:45 W rajskim ogrodzie; Owoce Kostaryki; magazyn Wojciecha Popkiewicza; powt. 13:10 Klan; odc. 448; telenowela TVP; powt. 13:30 Gość Jedynki; powt. 13:40 Jan Paweł II w Ziemi Świętej; cz. 2 - Ziemia podwójnie obiecana; film dokumentalny Grzegorza Tomczaka; powt. 14:30 Tajemnice armii 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ewa Bem-koncert cz.1; (STEREO); wyk: wyk. Ewa Bem, Jan Borysewicz, Małgorzata Walewska; powt. 16:00 Raj; magazyn katolicki 16:30 Noddy; odc. 6 /39/ - "Wróżka"; serial animowany prod. USA 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Gość Jedynki 17:35 Papierowy teatrzyk; program dla dzieci 17:50 Rozmowy na nowy wiek; z Ryszardem Krynickim "O milczeniu" 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Klan; odc. 448; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19:15 Dobranocka; Dziewczynka z orzeszka; odc. 13 /13/ - Jak Leszczynka wróciła do rodzinnego lasu; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Polonica; Ucieczka z Sobiboru cz.1; Escape from Sobibor; 1987 dramat wojenny prod. USA (74'); reż: Jack Gold; wyk: Alan Arkin, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Joanna Pacuła 21:15 Ewa Bem - koncert cz.2; (STEREO) 22:10 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Okna; Nasza seksualność; program Mariusza Grzegorzka i Wojciecha Eichelbergera 23:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Dziennik telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza; powt. 01:15 Dziewczynka z orzeszka; odc. 13 /13/ - Jak Leszczynka wróciła do rodzinnego lasu; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport-telegram; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 448; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Polonica; Ucieczka z Sobiboru cz.1; Escape from Sobibor; 1987 dramat wojenny prod. USA (74'); reż: Jack Gold; wyk: Alan Arkin, Rutger Hauer, Hartmut Becker, Joanna Pacuła; powt. 03:50 Ewa Bem - koncert cz.2; (STEREO); powt. 04:45 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Tajemnice armii; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 Cudotwórca (Holy Man) komedia, USA 1998, 109 min., reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Jeff Goldblum 08:30 Nie wierzcie bliźniaczkom (The Parent Trap) komedia, USA 1998, 122 min., reż. Nancy Meyers, wyk. Dennis Quaid, Natasha Richardson 10:40 Pilot (Frequent Flyer) dramat, USA 1996, 92 min., reż. Alan Metzger, wyk. Jack Wagner, Shelley Hack 12:20 Cinema, cinema (Cinema Cinema Cinema IV. (830) #15) magazyn filmowy, USA, 24 min. 12:55 Piraci z równiny (Pirates Of The Plain) familijny, USA 1998, 94 min., reż. John Cherry, wyk. Tim Curry, Seth Adkins 14:30 Rodzinna pułapka (Tourist Trap) komedia, USA 1998, 85 min., reż. Richard Benjamin, wyk. Julie Hagerty, Daniel Stern 16:00 Simon Birch (Simon Birch) dramat, USA 1998, 109 min., reż. Mark Johnson, wyk. Ian Smith, Joe Mazzello 18:00 Cudotwórca (Holy Man) komedia, USA 1998, 109 min., reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Eddie Murphy, Jeff Goldblum 20:00 Jeśli się odnajdziemy dramat, Polska 1983, 91 min., reż. Roman Zaluski, wyk. Krzysztof Kolberger, Anna Romantowska 21:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Sally Field (Hollywood Superstars: Sally Field) magazyn filmowy, USA, 30 min. 22:00 Cicha sprawiedliwość (Silent Justice) thriller, USA 2000, 90 min., wyk. Richard Tyson, Robert Vaughn 22:35 Inspektor Gadget (Inspector Gadget) komedia, USA 1999, 75 min., reż. David Kellogg, wyk. Matthew Broderick, Rupert Everett 00:55 Angie (Angie) komedia, USA 1994, 103 min., reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Geena Davis, Stephen Rea 00:45 Strata (The Absence Of The Good) film akcji, USA 1999, 94 min., reż. John Flynn, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Rob Knepper 02:45 Kamasutra, odc. 1 (Kama Sutra Ep. 01 - Love Quarrels) erotyczny, 25 min. 03:15 Strata (The Absence Of The Good) film akcji, USA 1999, 94 min., reż. John Flynn, wyk. Stephen Baldwin, Rob Knepper 04:55 Doug i jego film (Doug's 1st Movie) animowany, USA 1999, 74 min., reż. Maurice Joyce TeDe 06.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 AUTO ZWIAD - informator motoryzacyjny 07.30 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 08.30 „Super Mario Brothers” („Super Mario Brothers”) (42) – serial 09.00 „Saber Rider” (12) – serial 09.30 „Był sobie złodziej” („John Woo’s Once a Thief”) (13) - serial sensacyjno-komediowy, Kanada 1997, 10.20 „Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte” („Thats the 70’s Show”) (23) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, 10.45 „Świat według Kiepskich” (65) – serial komediowy, Polska , reż. Okił Khamidov, 11.15 „Dwa światy” – całodobowa gra – widowisko telewizyjne rozgrywane przez trzy miesiące 11.30 - serial 12.00 „Jak dwie krople czekolady” („Sister Sister”) (20) – serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, 12.30 „Diagnoza morderstwo” („Diagnosic Murder”) (5) – serial 13.25 KINOmaniaK – odjazdowy magazyn filmowy 13.55 Muzyczny VIP – magazyn ciekawostek 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 AUTO ZWIAD - informator motoryzacyjny 16.15 ”New Spiderman” (12) – serial 16.45 „Jak dwie krople czekolady” („Sister Sister”) (21) – serial komediowy, USA 1993-97, prod. Stephen C. Grossman; scen. Gary Gilbert, reż. Richard Correll; wyk. Tia Mowry, Tamera Mowry, Jackee, Tim Reid 17.15 „Dwa światy” – całodobowa gra – widowisko telewizyjne rozgrywane przez trzy miesiące 17.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 „Ja się zastrzelę” („Just Shoot Me”) (3) – serial komediowy, USA 1997, reż. Darryl Bates, 18.30 „Pacific Blue” („Pacific Blue”) (28) – serial policyjny, USA 1997, reż. Ralph Hemecker , wyk. Jim Davidson, Darlene Vogel, Marcos Ferraez, Paula Trickey, David L. Lander, Rick Rossovich 19.30 „Jak Pan może, Panie doktorze?” („Becker”) (9) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Andy Ackerman, wyk. Ted Danson, Terry Farrel, Alex Desert 20.00 „Z archiwum X” („The X-Files”) (79) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1993, reż. Daniel Sackheim, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillial Anderson 21.00 „Ten drugi” („Two”) (12) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 1996-97, reż. David Warry Smith, wyk. Michael Easton, Barbara Tyson, Lochlyn Munro 22.00 „Świat według Kiepskich” (66) – serial komediowy, Polska , reż. Okił Khamidov, wyk. Andrzej Grabowski, Marzena Sztuka, Bartek Żukowski, Basia Mularczyk, Krystyna Feldman, Ryszard Kotys; Mariusz Czajka, Bronisław Cieślak, Bohdan Smoleń 22.30 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.42 Informacje sportowe 22.45 "Życie jak sen" ("Dream On") (18) - serial komediowy, USA , reż. Wyk. Brian Benben, 23.15 „Dwa światy” - całodobowa gra – widowisko telewizyjne rozgrywane przez trzy miesiące 00.00 „Terminator 2: Dzień rozrachunku” („Terminator 2: Judgment Day”) – fantastyczny, USA 1991, reż. James Cameron; wyk. Arnold Schwarzenegger, Linda Hamilton, Edward Furlong, Robert Patrick (czas: 02:11:03) 02.40 „Spotkajmy się” - program rozrywkowy 03.10 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 04.10 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 05.00 AUTO ZWIAD - informator motoryzacyjny 05.25 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Romantica 06.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 07.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 08.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 85) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 09.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 181) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 10.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 11.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 12.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 84) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 13.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 180) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 14.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 15.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 16.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 85) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 17.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 181) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 18.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 19.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 103) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 20.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 84) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 21.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 180) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) 22.00 Rosangelica (Rosangelica) (Część 104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1993, reż. Alicia Barrios, wyk. Sonya Smith, Lupita Ferrer, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 23.00 Prawo do miłości (Cuando hay pasion) (Część 104) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jaime Araque, Jorge Reyes, (60 min.) 24.00 Cała ty (Toda Mujer) (Część 85) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquiero, wyk. Gabriela Vergana, Victor Camara, (60 min.) 01.00 Imperium kobiet (El pais de las mujeres) (Część 181) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Carlos Izquierdo, wyk. Victor Camara, Ana Karina Manco, Jean Carlos Simancas, Caridad Canelon, (60 min.) VH1 DIVAS WEEK 0600 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 1000 GREATEST HITS: DIANA ROSS 1030 VIDEO TIMELINE: MARIAH CAREY 1100 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 1200 SO 80s 1300 NON STOP VIDEO HITS 1700 SO 80s 1800 THE VH1 ALBUM CHART SHOW 1900 SOLID GOLD HITS 2000 1978: THE CLASSIC YEARS 2100 ROCK FAMILY TREES 2200 BEHIND THE MUSIC: CHER 2330 DON’T QUOTE ME 0000 RHYTHM & CLUES 0100 FLIPSIDE 0100 NON STOP VIDEO HITS Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VH1 z 2001 roku